Yashura Akechi
Introduction Yashura Akechi, the nephew of Ichigo Akechi, and cousin of Xigshaw Akechi. He was one of the seven children that escaped during the Future Arc. When he came to visit his parents he was rejected outright. Emotions where shattered and his dream torn assunder. He was pulled back from the brink by Xigshaw, his beloved cousin and his uncle Ichigo. As a result he considers them to be his only true family. After the Arc ends he lives with Ichigo and works as a vigilante/ Criminal. He keeps in contact with most of the future kids. Personality Yashura is a kind soul by nature. Even when he was working as a assassin he looked after all the other children as their big brother. In his mind he considers them all to be family, and as a result he can not accept DD's affection. In his mind DD is his younger sister. He has told her this before, but she refuses to accept it. Beyond his future siblings however he holds Xigshaw in the highest regard. Xigshaw protected him in the future and when he arrived in the past it was Xigshaw that accepted him first. When he was injured Xigshaw healed him. For him his younger cousin is his hero and he still looks up to him even now. Yashura is ok with Ichigo. He does not like his aggressive nature, and wonders how he raised Xigshaw, but he does respect him. Eveything above should be thrown out the window when combat begins. In a battle Yashura is ruthless. He does not hold back, nor does he give out mercy. He is not mindless in a fight. If he sees his allies pushing for a more peaceful resolve he will go that way. However he is as wise as a serpent, and ruthless as a hog. It should be noted that Yashura does not enjoy the killing. For him it is simply a job. After the entire incident was over Yashura had a strong desire to become a hero. However his lack of papers and official records would make that very difficult. As a result he instead works as a vigilante. He stalks the streets and fights evil as he finds it. He also takes from them their stuff, considering they were using it for wrong. He then sells that stuff to his contacts and makes his money that way. He understands the hipocacy of stealing for evil people and selling it to black market dealers, but he has to eat. Also he does not want Ichigo to pay for everything. Ichigo is already living off his life insurance money from his father's death. Someone else has to bring money in while Ichigo is being a hero. He took that job on himself. Powers and Abilities Enhanced All Around Spearmanship - Master Judo - Master Karate - Master Kick Boxing - Master Ninjutsu - Mater Equipment Death Dealer Weaved suit - It is a suite that has been weaved with death dealer fabric on the outside and cotton on the inside. The suit acts as anit quirk armor. Pistol - 12 Round Clip = Death Dealer Bullets Untraceable Cell Phone Anti-vemon Puffer Fish Venom Bottle of Green Goo Fire Dust - A substance that once combined with water erupts into flames. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Hero Category:Vigilantes Category:Former Assassins Category:Criminals